Dreaming of White Christmas
by moonbeamsanddaydreams
Summary: Its the Holiday Season and Remus is having some trouble with unwanted dreams. Well, not unwanted per se...  Cute and Christmas-y. Enjoy!


**I'm in a cutsie Christmas mood, but have no one to cuddle with, so I thought I'd live vicariously through some of my favorite characters.**

**Cute Christmas-y one-shot**

The warm fire was going to cause problems, Remus could tell. It was comforting, a little too comforting. The heat was already beginning to make him tired, and Remus was determined not to fall asleep. He was, under no circumstances, going to let himself have that dream again.

The dream would always start relatively the same. Remus would be in the kitchen or at the table or in his room, and he would always be alone. Then the sound of Christmas bells would begin tinkling from behind him. He would turn around and there she would be. Tonks. Naked. Or very close to it, much closer than Remus would have felt comfortable with. It was always the same red and green outfit that barely covered anything. He supposed she was dressed up as a Christmas elf; his subconscious was apparently in a festive mood. Dream Tonks would walk slowly towards him, the bells on her green shoes tinkling the whole time. She would grab him by the collar of his shirt, pin him against the closest wall, and….

Remus groaned just thinking about it.

It was very frustrating having your subconscious run wild every night. And it was every night, he couldn't escape the dream. It was getting worse. Every time he saw the real Tonks he would think about her in the skimpy Christmas outfit and what he would do if he were dreaming. He would occasionally slip into daydreams every time she passed by.

Remus had recently decided to try a new approach to rid himself of the haunting dreams. He was just not going sleep. He knew that he couldn't survive without sleep completely, but if he kept it down to a minimum hopefully the dream wouldn't have time to progress very far. So far it had been working quite well. He was only on his third night, but keeping his nightly rest to under three hours seemed to be doing the trick. The dream hadn't gotten past him hearting the tinkling bells since he started restricting his sleep.

But he was so tired. And this damn fire wasn't helping one bit.

"Dinner's ready!" Molly Weasley called from the kitchen. Remus was grateful for the excuse to get away from the warm library. He slowly moved into the dining room, trying to blink the tired out of his eyes.

"Hey mate." Sirius grabbed Remus' shoulders and sat him down. He then took the next seat over. "Alright there, Moony?"

"Fine" mumbled Remus

"The dream again?" Sirius asked as he plopped a helping of mashed potatoes onto his plate. Remus had told Sirius about the dream when it first started happening, back when Remus had thought it was a funny fluke.

"mhm"

"You're obsessed"

"Not my fault"

"Really?" Sirius questioned as he scooped more food onto his plate. "Whose fault is it then?"

Remus was just about to explain to his old friend exactly whose fault it is when the very person he was thinking of sat down across from him.

"Hey guys." Tonks said brightly, "pass the carrots, Remus?"

He stared at her blankly. After a moment He felt a sharp jab in his side from Sirius and snapped out of it, "Carrots! Here you go."

"Thanks…" Tonks hesitantly took the plate of vegetables and eyed him suspiciously, "You all right?"

"Moony's been losing a bit of sleep" Sirius answered for Remus while he stared into space again.

Sirius and Tonks talked back and forth, but Remus could no longer hear them. He could feel the weight of sleep creeping up on him. He fought with all his might to keep his eyelids open, but with each blink his eyes stayed closed longer and longer. The tips of his fingers felt numb, but he ignored that. The voices at the table seemed like they were miles away, fuzzy and distant. Remus could feel his head slowly drooping as the muscles in his neck refused to work. But he knew he COULD NOT fall asleep. With one last burst of will power he inhaled deeply and snapped his head back up.

But there was no one there. The table was empty except for a note resting by Remus' elbow that read "_Moony, you fell asleep at the table. No one would let me drawn on your face with potatoes. We (Molly) thought it would be best to let you rest for a while. Sweet Dreams, Padfoot."_

Remus rolled his eyes at Sirius' salutations as he walked into the library and sat in the armchair near the warm fire. "_A nice sincerely would've been fine"_, Remus thought, "_Sweet Dreams my arse."_

Remus' breath caught in his throat as he heard the tinkling of Christmas bells. He turned around slowly, all hopes of the bell sound coming from crookshanks disappearing as he saw Tonks standing in the doorframe.

There she was, wearing only a bra and short skirt made of red velvet and white fur. The knee high black boots complete with those accursed Christmas bells that rang as she shifted her weight from leg to leg.

"Hey, sleepyhead" She smiled brightly and took that treacherous first step forward, swinging her hips slightly.

Remus cursed himself for letting him fall asleep and into the dream again. Holding sleep at bay had failed disastrously. Remus had to think fast, she was coming closer and closer. If preventing the dream from completing hadn't worked maybe the only choice left was to see it through till the end. Let it play its course. No, he shouldn't do that, even if it was just a dream.

He looked back at her. Tonks grinned slightly when their eyes met. Remus couldn't stop his heart from racing slightly. She stopped in front of him and opened her mouth, about to say something.

"_Oh, Bugger it!",_ Remus thought. He grabbed her, pulled her in close and pressed his lips to hers. He felt her hesitate for a second, he apparently caught his subconscious off guard, but then she responded eagerly.

"_Dream Tonks must be trying to make up for several days away"_Remus thought as she kissed him with more fervor than ever before. Tonks pushed him back onto the armchair and wrapped her legs around him. As she ran her fingers through his hair he couldn't suppress a quite moan.

She pushed him harder into the chair. The poor armchair, not accustom to this kind of use, toppled over backwards. Tonks and Remus spilled onto the floor with a crash.

"Oh shoot." Tonks scrambled off of Remus, "That was loud. Someone must've heard that."

"No one heard it" Remus said, remaining on the floor, panting slightly, "It's a dream, no one heard us, come back down here"

"What?"

"Come over here, I'm not finished with you yet"

"No, about this being a dream…."

"Well, I'm dreaming aren't…. wait," Remus stood up slowly. He looked at Tonks. Tonks never actually spoke to him in his dream. Well, they never really got around to it. His mouth popped open as he looked at what she was wearing again. It wasn't the green Christmas elf outfit Dream Tonks always wore.

"I… wha… I'm…. why…. You…." He stammered, backing away from her slowly, "why are you wearing that, If I'm not dreaming?"

"Well at dinner Sirius said you were losing sleep over a dream and It would help if I, you know, brought some Christmas cheer" She stepped towards him.

"Sirius told you about the dream?"His back hit the wall.

"A little…"Tonks smiled, putting her hand on his chest, "You, Remus Lupin, have been pining for me"

She gently pressed her lips onto his.

He got the best sleep of his life that night.

**The ending's a bit rough, but I hope you enjoyed. Please Review!**


End file.
